Kiara and Vitani minis
by Arigon
Summary: Are you looking for a laugh? Join Kiara and Vitani for some funny adventures! May contain some murder.
1. Skit 1: The Dead Man

**Hey soldiers! Welcome the very first chapter of Kiara and Vitani Mini's! Before we start, I'd like to say I got this idea from Llamas with hats.**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

**Skit 1: The dead human**

In pride rock a dead human lies against the stone wall…

Vitani: Kiara! There is a dead human in our cave!

Kiara: Oh! Hey! How did he get here!

Vitani: Kiara! What'd you do!?

Kiara: Me? That…did…uh…I didn't do this!

Vitani: Explain what happened Kiara!

Kiara: I've never seen him before in my life!

Vitani: Why did you kill this person Kiara!

Kiara: I do not kill people. That is…that is my least favorite thing to do.

Vitani: Tell me Kiara, exactly what you were doing before I got home.

Kiara: Right, well uh…I was in here…

Vitani: Okay.

Kiara: I was uh, I was sitting right here…

Vitani: Yes.

Kiara: Reading a book…

Vitani: Wha…whatever, go on.

Kiara: And, well, then this guy walked in…

Vitani: Okay.

Kiara: So I went up to him…

Vitani: Yes.

Kiara: And I uh, I stabbed him thirty-seven times in the chest!

Vitani: …Kiara! That kills people!

Kiara: OH! I um, I…uh

Vitani: Kiara!

Kiara: I, uh…I didn't know that.

Vitani: How could you not know that!

Kiara: Yeah, I'm in the wrong here, I suck.

Vitani: …What happened to his hands?

*Vitani stares at the man with no hands*

Kiara: What?

Vitani: His hands! Wha…why are they missing?

Kiara: I uh…I kind of cooked them up…and ate them.

Vitani: …Kiara…

Kiara: Well, uh…I was hungry, and you know, when you crave hands you…

Vitani: Why on earth would you do that!

Kiara: I was hungry for hands! Give me a break!

Vitani: Kiaraaaa!

Kiara: My stomach was making the rumblies…

Vitani: Kiara!

Kiara: That only hands can satisfy.

Vitani: What is wrong with you Kiara!?

Kiara: Well I…I kill people and I eat hands…that's two things.


	2. Skit 2: Cruise Catastrophe

**(Idea from llamas with hats)**

**Skit 2: Cruise Catastrophe **

in a life boat beside a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean...

Vitani: Kiara! What on earth was all that?

Kiara: Di-I'm not sure what you are referring to.

Vitani: You sunk an entire cruise ship Kiara!

Kiara: Are you sure that was me? I think I would remember doing something like that.

Vitani: Kiara, I watched you fire a harpoon into the captains face!

Kiara: that sounds dangerous.

Vitani: You were head-butting children off the side of the ship!

Kiara: That uh-that must've been horrifying to watch.

Vitani: And then you started making out with the ice sculpture of Paul Walker!

**(*sob* why did he have to go?)**

Kiara: Thank God the children weren't on board to see that...

Vitani: *looking down at life boat* Kiara, why is the life boat all red and sticky?

Kiara: *Looking down also* Well I guess you could say it's all red and sticky.

Vitani: Kiara, what am I standing in?

Kiara: uh-would you believe it's strawberry milkshake?

Vitani: No. I would not believe that!

Kiara: uh-melted gumdrops?

Vitani: No.

Kiara: Boat nectar?

Vitani: No!

Kiara: Some of Gods tears?

Vitani: Tell me the truth Kiara!

Kiara: Fine. It's the elderly couple from 2B.

Vitani: Kiara!

Kiara: Well, they were uh-they were taking all the cresset rolls.

Vitani: I can't believe what I'm hearing!

Kiara: I will not apologize for art.

Vitani: Where're the other life boats?

Kiara: Whoa, you won the prize, I didn't even notice that!

Vitani: Where're the other life boats, Kiara?!

Kiara: They're looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun, probably at the bottom of the ocean. I bit lots of holes in them.

Vitani: Kiara!

Kiara: I have a problem. I have a serious problem.

Vitani: You are just terrible today!

Kiara: Shh...do you hear that? That, is the sound of forgiveness.

Vitani: That's the sound of people drowning, Kiara.

Kiara: That is what forgiveness sounds like. Screaming and then silence.


	3. Skit 3: Kiara, drop it!

**Skit 3: Kiara drop it!**

Nala walks into priderock, immediately stopping in fear as she witnesses her daughter holding a detonator.

Nala: Kiara, what are you doing?

Kiara: I'm blowing up Vitani's bedroom.

Nala: Why?

Kiara: Because she called me crazy.

Nala: …Kiara, I love you, but you need to put that down, okay sweetie?

Kiara: but I don't wanna.

Simba: What's going on in here…Kiara, what are you doing?

Nala: She's gonna blow up Vitani's bedroom because she called her crazy.

Simba: But, you are cra…

Nala: *interrupting him* Kiara, you do know that Vitani's bedroom is your bedroom right?

Kiara: Huh?

Simba: We all live in one big cave…what bomb are you using anyway, huh?

Kiara: C4…

Nala: Oh, geez…

Kiara: Wait, I didn't finish! C4, and a tactical nuke.

Simba and Nala: What!

Jackie: What's going on here?

Nala: Jackie, please convince your friend to not blow up all of Africa.

Jackie: Kiara, are you planning to blow something up again?

Kiara: Yup.

Jackie: Why?

Kiara: Because I was insulted.

Vitani: Hey guys…Kiara planted a bomb in the cave didn't she…?

Nala, Simba, and Jackie: Yup.

Vitani: She's gonna kill us all?

Nala, Simba, and Jackie: Pretty much…

Vitani: Is this because I called her crazy?

Nala, Simba, and Jackie: Yeah.

Kovu: What's going on in here?

Nala: Kiara's angry.

Simba: she's gonnal blow us up.

Jackie: using C4 and a powerful and tactical nuke.

Vitani: All because I called her crazy.

Kovu: Kiara, put the remote down.

Kiara: Why?

Kovu: Because if it blows up it can kill us.

Simba: We tried that Kovu.

Kovu: No one ever listens to their father, Simba. Definitely not one that has a crush on their daughter's boyfriend.

Simba: I know…wait…WHAT!

Kovu: Kiara, put it down.

Kiara: But I want to go boom.

Kovu: Well you can take the bombs somewhere further away and make it go boom, okay?

Kiara: …okay.

Kovu: Great!

Simba: Wait, how come she listens to you?

Kovu: Because I'm her _strait _boyfriend, and you're her _gay _father!

Simba: You son a…


	4. Skit 4: Crappy Vacation

**Skit 4: Crappy Vacation**

In a destroyed city on fire…

Vitani: Kiara, we're supposed to be on vacation!

Kiara: Well I don't know about you but I am having a wonderful time here.

Vitani: you toppled the South American government, Kiara!

Kiara: The people have spoken, Viva la resistance!

Vitani: You pushed the resistance leader into a giant fan!

Kiara: He was a trader and a scoundrel.

Vitani: He was trying to stop you from pushing other people into a giant fan!

Kiara: *Someone in her stomach moves.* Whoa, that was a foot. I appeared to have swallowed an entire person.

Vitani: That, would be the hotel bartender.

Kiara: Well, that explains why my Mojito is taking so long.

Vitani: That was horrifying. Your mouth on hinge like a snake!

Kiara: That sounds pretty awesome.

Vitani: I can't go anywhere with you, Kiara!

Kiara: Wow. That hurt my feelings, now we're both in the wrong.

Vitani: Ugh, I just wanna go home. We're leaving.

Kiara: Well in that case, I should probably tell you that I filled our luggage with orphan meat.

Vitani: Wh-what.

Kiara: Well I'm building a meat drag, and not just any meat will do.

Vitani: You know what, forget it! I'm not even shocked anymore.

Kiara: Aw, now that's no fun.

Vitani: This has become the norm for you, Kiara.

Kiara: Well, I'll just have to try harder next time.

Vitani: Kiara, please don't.

Kiara: I feel like I've been issued a challenge.

Vitani: Kiara!

Kiara: It's too late now…you.

Vitani: …you?

Kiara: I totally don't remember your name.

Vitani: We've known each other for three years, Kiara!

Kiara: And what an impression you've made.

Vitani: My name is Vitani.

Kiara: What?

Vitani: I said my name is Vitani:

Kiara: Uh…oh! I thought you were a man…

Vitani: What? Why would you think that?

Kiara: Mostly the bang. Are you sure?

Vitani: Of course I'm sure!

Kiara: Well…if you'll excuse me I have some pictures I have to delete from my computer…

**Again, I'd like to give credit to Llamas with hats. A.K.A FilmCow. **


	5. Skit 5: Stabbed

**Skit 5: Stabbed**

Vitani: Hi there! Welcome to an episode of Top Tips with Tani! I'm here with Kiara…

Kiara: Kiara…

Vitani: And today we're gonna give you some top tips on what to do in the event of a heavily bleeding wound.

Kiara: *pull out knife* Yes. *Stabs Vitani*

Vitani: Ah! *blood squirts out and she covers it* Wha- did you just stab me!?

Kiara: If you've been stabbed, it's very important not to panic.

Vitani: Sweet mother of butts, it burns! Did you cover the blade in salt?!

Kiara: First thing you need to do is put pressure on your pain hole to stop or slow the flow of blood, no matter how salty or delicious it might be.

Vitani: Did you lace this knife with tiny bees? *Stares at bees flying around the wound.*

Kiara: Just keep pressure on the wound. Hold it all in and never let go, like your repressing dark fantasies.

Vitani: Ah! *covers eyes* the salty bees are in my face!  
Kiara: Now call for an ambulance, if you live in the UK, call 999.

Vitani: They're in my eyes!

Kiara: If you live in the US, call 911.

Vitani: BUZZING IN MY EYES!

Kiara: If you live in another country, so sorry!

Vitani: Uh, ah, uh…*dials 911* help, I need an ambulance!

Phone: Okay, you want mushrooms on that?

Vitani: What did you do to my phone!?

Kiara: *smiles* here are some top tips when passing the time, waiting for an ambulance. Read a book. Write a book. Book a holiday, for your book. Or think about what you've done TO DESERVE THIS!

*Car comes and pizza man gets out*

Pizza Man: Uh, large pizza with mushrooms?

Vitani: Whoa, that was quick!

Pizza Man: Well, it sounded like an emergency.

Vitani: *turns to Kiara* Wait, what did you mean by "_deserve this"_

Kiara: If you come across someone bleeding their treacherous life away, you can help them by applying pressure to their wound, like the unrelenting pressure of the voices in your head. *Echoes, _"voices in your head, voices in your head, voices in your, voices in your, voices, voices, voices, Hello!"* Ehhh…_

Pizza Man: *grabs Vitani's body with his whole hand, applying pressure*

Vitani: *Grabs a pizza from the box* Wow, there are even more bees in the pizza!

Kiara: Now for some top tips on how to avoid getting stabbed in the first place!

Vitani: Why would you put bees in a pizza!

Kiara: One, don't go down dark alley ways. Two, avoid making eye contact with old ladies. And three, don't eat my sandwich!

Vitani: …Is that what this was about? IS THAT WHAT THIS WAS ABOUT!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! *Ambulance comes and crashes into both Vitani and Pizza Man, killing them both*

Kiara: Come back next week for some top tips on what to do with a dead body. A b-bye!

**Credit given to Tomska.**


	6. Skit 6: Surprise

**Skit 6: Surprise!**

**Warning: For those of you who wondered what Kiara did with the C4 and Nuke in Skit 3, you are about to find out.**

In a house on a new vacation…

Vitani: Kiara, you just tracked mud all over the carpet!

Kiara: Well that right there is a mess.

Vitani: I just had it cleaned yesterday, Kiara.

Kiara: I'm not responsible for this! I've been jamming on the saxophone all morning.

Vitani: They're clearly your hoof prints, Kiara.

Kiara: Then there is an imposter on the loose!

Vitani: They lead directly to you!

Kiara: Clue number one, the imposter is a phantom.

Vitani: Kiara, stop avoi…*Boom*

*The whole city they vacationed in is now blown up, including their house.*

Vitani: Kiaraaaa…

Kiara: Happy birthday!

Vitani: It's not-please tell me you had nothing to do with this!

Kiara: Why don't you blow out your candle?

Vitani: You've gone too far this time, Kiara!

Kiara: What's that? It's hard to hear you over the sound of melting city!

Vitani: How did you even do this?

Kiara: A dollop of fairy dust.

Vitani: Kiara…

Kiara: I ripped a tag of the mattress.

Vitani: This isn't funny, Kiara!

Kiara: Who's laughing? Clearly not all the people who just exploded.

Vitani: I'm leaving, I've had enough of this.

Kiara: But think of all the perfectly cooked faces we get to munch on!

Vitani: What? Why?!

Kiara: Because we're friends. And friendship is two pals munching on a well-cooked face together.

Vitani: That isn't friendship, Kiara. That's sick.

Kiara: Then you're probably not going to like your birthday decorations.

Vitani: Ugh, it's not even my…oh my, gosh.

*Faces tied to balloons begin floating past them*

Kiara: Surprise!

Vitani: Oh my, no!

Kiara: I'm sorry, I thought you liked faces! Apparently there is a mis-communication.

Vitani: This is…awful, Kiara.

Kiara: Your right, it's not really as tasty as I pictured in my head.

Vitani: I think I'm gonna throw-oh glob, one just touched me!

Kiara: This was clearly the wrong way to go.

Vitani: Ya think, Kiara?!

Kiara: What can I say? I expected them to be cooked more. Raw face is just gross.

Vitani: What? That isn't the problem, Kiara! Why would you think any of this was a good idea?!

Kiara: Probably because I'm a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence.

Vitani: …oh.

Kiara: I don't understand how you keep forgetting that.

**Hey soldiers! I will now be taking requests and ideas for skits! I already have one. But I will be taking more. Leave it in the reviews or, you can pm it to me. I WILL GIVE YOU THE CREDIT! SO DON'T WORRY!**

**Credit given to Llamas with hats.**


	7. Skit 7: Stranded

**Hey guys! This idea was given to me by Kovu and Kiara's Fangirl. Enjoy!**

**Skit 7: Stranded**

In an airplane…

Vitani: Kiara, what was that noise?

Kiara: What noise?

Vitani: That boom noise?

Kiara: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Vitani: Kiara, what did you do.

Kiara: What?

Vitani: Why is the plane's wing on fire?

Kiara: It's a hallucination.

Vitani: That's not a hallucination, Kiara!

Kiara: It's just red wind.

Vitani: It's not even that!

Kiara: Well, it seems that I have been caught.

Vitani: What's going on Kiara!

Kiara: It appears we are about to crash.

Vitani: What!

*Three hours later*

Kiara: Well, that went well.

Vitani: We're are trapped on an island!

Kiara: And yet we are alive.

Vitani: Where's the food?

Kiara: Awaiting my digestive system to take action.

Vitani: What!?

Kiara: I am not sorry for satisfying my abdomen.

Vitani: You're never sorry for anything!

Kiara: That is correct.

Vitani: We're trapped on an island with no food!

Kiara: We have each other…

Vitani: No, Kiara. You are not eating me.

Kiara: Who said I wanted to?

Vitani: You gave me a horrifying look.

Kiara: I don't remember doing that.

Vitani: Whatever. Do you see anything else to eat?

Kiara: Yes.

Vitani: Really? What?

Kiara: …you.

Vitani: Kiara!

Kiara: I'm sorry, that bowl of cheese really got to me.

Vitani: Why don't you go search for food?

Kiara: Fine.

*At night*

Vitani: *feels breathing on her neck* Kiara!

Kiara: What now?

Vitani: Why are you trying to eat me?

Kiara: What do you mean?

Vitani: Wha-wait. Where am I?

Kiara: I don't know…what does your surroundings look like?

Vitani: It's wet. Small. And there's cheese everywhere…Kiara!

Kiara: Goodnight!

Vitani: Kiara!

Kiara: I'll see you when I digest you!


	8. Skit 8: Zazu

**Hey soldiers! This idea was given to me by Blue Iced Lioness. NOTE: Dear WTF123, every bit of my work is questionable…I'M SO RANDOM! XD! Ps. I am insane, and think insane Kiara is funny…ask Blue…she knows how insane I can get. *evil smirk***

**Skit 8: Zazu**

In the pridelands…

Vitani: Kiara, why are you drowning Zazu?

Kiara: What?

Vitani: You're drowning Zazu.

Kiara: Uh, wait. N-no! Vitani!

Vitani: What?

Kiara: Why are you drowning Zazu!

Vitani: What!

Kiara: You are so much better than this!

Vitani: What are you talking about!?

Kiara: Drowning Zazu all because he bit you on the eye…bad Vitani!

Vitani: What are you talking about!

Kiara: ty opasen. (You're dangerous)

Vitani: Ya ne opasen! (I am not dangerous)

Kiara: to pochemu vy yego utopit? (Then why did you drown him)

Vitani: I didn't! You did! (Ya ne sdelal, vy sdelali)

Kiara: lgun. (Liar)

Vitani: Enough Russian! (dostatochno Rossii)

Kiara: …fine. (otlichno)

Vitani: Well?

Kiara: Well what?

Vitani: Well why did you drown Zazu?

Kiara: I have no idea what you are implying.

Vitani: Kiara!

Kiara: Where's Zazu, Vitani?

Vitani: How should I know?

Kiara: Because you drowned him!

Vitani: Aw come on!

Kiara: You grabbed him by the neck…

Vitani: No, I didn't!

Kiara: Shoved him into the deep blue…

Vitani: Why are you so homicidal!

Kiara: And watched his head explode.

Vitani: …what?

Kiara: …you watched his head explode…you know…WAPOW!

Vitani: …n-no.

Kiara: What?

Vitani: Why would you say that?

Kiara: That's what happens to a head when they drown.

Vitani: w-whatever. I can expect this from you.

Kiara: Why?

Vitani: Because you're so predictable.

Kiara: Aw, well wait 'til next time!

Vitani: What're you gonna do next time?

Kiara: something un-predictable.

Vitani: Aw, please don't.

Kiara: I'm gonna!

Vitani: Why am I even friends with you?

Kiara: Challenge excepted.


	9. Skit 9: Really

**This idea was given to me by TheLionQueen1. **

**Warning: I have never watched Harry potter. I don't like it…any 7 of them. I only watched Voldemort's death on youtube.**

**Skit 9: Really?**

*In an abandoned field.*

Kiara: Alright, Voldemort. *she drops snake ashes into a boiling witch pot* Boobly bop-o-ding, Capa-capa-ooh, Ding-dong-dipple-nipple!

*smoke comes from the pot.*

Kiara: Yes!

*a man comes from the pot, with no nose*

Voldemort: Hahahaha! I'm alive!

Kiara: Yup! I revived you!

Voldemort: …are you here to play 'got your nose' with me? CAUSE THAT'S NOT FUNNY! *cross' his arms*

Kiara: What? *deletes note on phone that says 'play got your nose with Voldemort'*

Voldemort: Where's Harry potter?

Kiara: Oh, he left after his friends destroyed your snake…

Voldemort: *sighs* great…

Kiara: Hey, look at the bright side…you're alive.

Voldemort: I guess so…ha…ha ha… ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Kiara: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Voldemort: Ahahahahahah

Kiara: hahahahahahahahhahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Kiara: hahaahahhahahahahah!

Voldemort: hahahahahahahahahah!

Vitani: Really?

**Congrats to whoever made it this far! If you did, write boobly doop in your review! Blab al, and goodbye!**


End file.
